


the kids are(n’t) alright

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Lowercase, M/M, Sam-centris, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9206417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: dan selama itu pula, (semoga) anak-anak winchester akan baik-baik saja.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fumate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/gifts).



>  
> 
> **disclaimer :**
> 
>   * Supernatural dan semua karakter di dalamnya merupakan milik Eric Kripke dan CW Studio.
>   * Semua cerita ini ditulis untuk kesenangan pribadi, tanpa ada maksud untuk memperoleh keuntungan finansial apapun.
>   * Fanfiksi ini dipersembahkan untuk **fumate** , rekan seperjuangan. Selamat Ulang Tahun! ❤
> 

> 
>  

karena saat sam menatap kakaknya, yang ia damba bukanlah pengakuan.

bukanlah kebebasan.

bukanlah perlindungan.

yang ia damba—cinta.

dalam taraf yang tidak ia mengerti.

dalam taraf yang membuat sam membenci dirinya sendiri.

dalam taraf yang membuat sam—putus asa.

karena ia tahu dean tidak sehina itu untuk membalas perasaan ini.

karena sam tahu, dean mencintainya—sebagai saudara.

saudara.

_kami saudara._

_“kita saudara.”_

_“karena kau adikku.”_

_“karena kau keluargaku.”_

 

sedarah. saudara. adik. keluarga.

tidak ada cinta yang diinginkan sam.

tidak ada.

 

“kau baik-baik saja, sammy?” dean akan selalu menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama. tapi sam tak pernah sekalipun ‘baik-baik saja’. ia tak pernah baik-baik saja.

tidak.

 

“aku baik-baik saja, dean.” tapi kebohongan selalu lebih mudah disuarakan ketimbang kenyataan. dan sam akan terus berbohong. berbohong, berbohong, berbohong, dan berbohong.

sampai kebohongannya terasa nyata.

 

“aku menyayangimu, kau tahu itu ‘kan, sammy?” dean akan mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu. selalu. menghangatkan hati sam tapi menyesakkan dadanya. ia tidak ingin dean hanya menyayanginya. ia tidak ingin itu.

ia ingin lebih.

lebih.

 

“aku tahu, dean.” tak terkatakan. ribuan kali kebohongan dilontarkan. masih menyakitkan. lebih menyakitkan saat menahan sebuah jawaban di balik lidah. sebuah balasan _ya, aku juga mencintaimumencintaimumencintaimumencintaimu_ yang tertelan.

 

“ _well,_ kalau begitu, selamat malam, sammy.” dean membalik badan, mencoba terlelap dalam tidur. terbaring di ranjang seberang. menarik napas perlahan.

hingga kemudian, teratur.

 

“ya—“ perasaan ini membunuh sam. namun, perasaan ini pula yang menjaganya agar tetap hidup. karena selama dean ada di sisinya, bernapas; sam (mungkin) akan baik-baik saja. jika pun tidak, sam akan berusaha baik-baik saja. ia dan perasaannya akan berjuang. bersembunyi, berkelit, menghilang. demi dean. demi kakaknya.

dan selama itu pula—

 

“—selamat malam, dean.”

 

—(semoga) anak-anak winchester akan baik-baik saja.

 

 

 

 

**_∙ semoga ∙_ **

****

**Author's Note:**

>  Winchester!
> 
> Entri pertama saya di fandom ini! Horeeee, akhirnya penyakit nulis  saya mulai hilang sedikit demi sedikit. Tbh saya kangen make penname saya yang satu ini lel
> 
>  
> 
> Fanfiksi ini dipersembahkan untuk pumet, sebagai kado kedua ~~—atau kado tahun baru yang tertunda~~ , karena saya tahu Wincest punya banyak makna buat dia :’)
> 
> hore selamat tambah umur ya met, semoga kamu bisa semakin nambah arsip spn indo juga ( ~~mengingat aku sudah terjerumus~~ )~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ps. judulnya terinspirasi dari lagunya Fall Out Boy - The Kids Aren't Alright yang sedikit banyak membantu memunculkan ide fic ini eheh


End file.
